A wolf and his girl
by PaulsGirl231
Summary: Alyson O'Brian was a normal girl, until she moved from her home in massachusetts, to a new home in Washington. Right inbetween Forks, and La Push. Story is better then summary.
1. A new beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, new moon, or any of the characters. I do wish i owned Paul, and i do own my made up people.

* * *

Alyson-

Moving is horrible. Especially when your 14 years old. My names Alyson, and I just moved from Massachusetts to Forks, Washington. Im going to stick out like a sore thumb. Bright red hair, blue eyes, and I'm different. I've never really been hated, but I've never been popular. Beginning 9th grade at a new school in the middle of the year, it stinks.

Our new house it right in the middle of this place called La Push, and Forks. La Push seems great, a lot of boys. And I've already made a couple friends. There are girls my age on both sides of my house. Its weird, but convenient. The one on Forks side, is Paige. The one on la Push side is Laura.

I met laura when I was moving in. I tripped and fell, dropping a bunch of books, and she came over to help me. We bonded over our favorite books, and while we were bonding, Paige came over to welcomed us with brownies. She liked the same kind of books we did.

When Paige had to go, her brother came over to drive her to dance. When Laura had to go, her brother Paul came over, to drive her to the La Push Bonfire. When I met Paul, I actually ran into him. He was like a wall, I actually thought I ran into a wall. I fell, and Paul glared down at me. His eyes softened, and he helped me up. We locked eyes. His were chocolaty brown, and he held my hand for a while, shaking it. His hand burned mine, and I bit my lip, trying to hide the pain.

"Oh, im so sorry," he said, pulling away, I could tell he was mentally beating himself up.

"Time to go Paul," Laura said, I smiled at paul as he walked away. He had to be like, atleast 18, or 19. A lot older than me.

Paul-

She was pretty. I've never felt like this before. I don't know how, but I think im somehow going to imprint on her.

"You like my best friend, you freak," Laura said, when we were in the car.

"Shut up," I growled, "She not too young. Quil imprinted on a two year old,"

"The pack is meeting up before the bonfire," I said, pushing Laura out of the car at Billy Blacks house. I got out, and ran. I transformed, and tried to push the thoughts of Alyson out of my head.

"Paul has a new girlfriend" I could hear Jacob chanting.

"whats her name?" Embry asked.

"shes not my girlfriend, and her name is Alyson. She doesn't even like me," I thought.

"how old is she?" quil asked as I got closer.

'14." I mumbled. Jared and Paul barked, laughing. I growled, and ran faster, trying to get to the so I can fight. When I got there, I was about to rip Jakes face off, but Sam steppedin front. Everyone went back to human, and we quickly changed.

We sat in a circle, and everyone looked at me.

"Her name is Alyson, shes new. Her house in on the border on La Push and Forks. Shes a redhead," the boys whistled, "We haven't had one of those for a while. Does she have a temper?" Embry asked.

"Probably, I'll have to ask laura," I said.

Sam handed me his phone, "Call Laura, tell her to invite Alyson." He said.

I did what he told me to do, and Billy drove Laura to pick Alyson up, we all went back to being wolves, and we ran back to the bonfire, it hadn't started, so Alyson wasn't there. Billy had probably told her what we were. Werewolves.

Alyson and laura came in, whispering and giggling. Laura introduced her to everyone, and she smiled, and said hello. When she came to me, she wouldn't meet my eyes, "Hey," she whispered, blushing.

I noticed her hand was bandaged, Laura noticed me looking, "You burned her hand. And she sprained it when you knocked her down," she said bluntly. I scowled.

"Its not that bad, I've done worse," Alyson said, trying to reassure me, "And it was my fault that I fell, I should have been looking where I was going."

Billy came, and told us to sit. Alyson sat next to me. The pack winked at me. After the story, when everyone was roasting hot dogs, Jacob and I were fighting.

"Are you gonna eat that last hot dog?" I asked Jake.

"I don't think I have enough room, Alyson, do you want it?" Alyson looked up from her conversation with Laura, her shoulder touching mine. "No, thank you," she said.

"Give it to me," I growled. Jake tossed it to me, and I caught it in my mouth. Everyone laughed, but I could hear Alysons the best. It was like tinkling bells. After I chewed and swallowed, I got up, "Alyson, will you go for a walk with me?" I asked. She looked up, and opened her mouth. I was nervous about what she would say.


	2. So Sorry!

SORRY!

Im so sorry I haven't been updating this. First, I kind of lost interesting in it, then I forgot my password.

When I finally remembered my password, I logged on, saw and email about the story, and I reread.

I PROMISE PROMISE PROMISE that I will update tonight.

Stay Beautiful 3

-Aly


	3. Chapter 2Alone

Disclaimer: I don't own any twilight characters. Although if I did own Paul, my life would be completed.

Sorry I haven't updated in like a year! I hope this makes up for it.

Alyson-

"A walk sounds great," I said. As soon as I got up, I tripped over something hard. Paul grabbed my waist, and steadied me.

"Thanks" I whispered, turning red. I heard a snort, and looked down. Seeing my red face, Jacob burst out laughing.

"Classic!" He said with tears rolling down his face.

"That's funny Jake. I thought you passed second grade. My bad." I retorted, assuming he was the one who tripped me. As Paul and I walked away, Paul slapped Jacob on the side of his head so hard that Jake fell off of the log.

"Oh! Cute AND Strong," I said, laughing.

"Hey. You just called me cute." He said, raising an eyebrow.

I smiled, and didn't answer.

"But anyway," He said, "He isn't usually like that with people he's just met."

"Oh no, sadly, I've met him before, I saw you when I came. Billy and James are brothers." I laughed.

"What? Why did we just meet then? Why haven't I even seen you before?" He asked. I started laughing at him.

"You haven't seen me because you haven't been looking," I said.

"Well im looking now. I want to know everything about you."

"Alrighty. My name is Alyson O'Brian, and im 14. I love skinny jeans, converse and huge hoodies. I skipped a grade, so im going to be a sophomore at La Push high. James and Maria adopted me 5 years old. My parents abandoned me when I was 4 months old." I said the last sentence quietly.

"Im sorry." He whispered to me.

"It's fine. Im totally over it. Now it's your turn to tell me about you." I said, forcing a smile and changing the subject.

"My name is Paul, Im 17 years old and im a junior at La Push High. Laura is my younger sister; she's 16 and is a sophomore. Our dad left us a year after Laura was born." He said.

"I guess we have more in common that we thought," I joked. We both laughed at my sad attempt.

"So Billy told you?" Paul asked. Before I could answer, we got to a bunch of big rocks in the middle of the woods. Paul jumped up easily, and helped me get up. After I sat down, I responded.

"Yeah. I expected it though. I mean, you're a big guy, you eat a lot." I said, getting embarrassed after I said that. "What I mean is like, you're really muscular." Hey, its not my fault I don't thing before I speak!

"Well being a- wait, what?" He asked.

"Billy warned me that you eat a lot. Wait, what did you think he told me?" I asked, very confused.

"So you don't know about us? Or the Cullen's?" Paul asked loudly.

"What do you mean? Is there something I should know?" I asked, confused.

Before Paul could answer, a long, loud wolf howl pierced the air.

"What was that?" I asked, scared.

"Nothing. Go home." Paul said, racing away. I heard footsteps running for a while, and then I heard cloth ripping, and no more footsteps.

"Hello? Hello?" I asked, getting louder each time. Paul had left me alone. In woods that I didn't know. At night. You could hear the crickets chirping, and waves crashing up on a beach.

I heard the faint sound of a twig snapping, and everything went silent.

"Paul?" I whispered, turning around very slowly. When I had made a full 180, I saw three pairs of glowing red eyes staring right at me.

"You're not Paul…"

Stay Beautiful

-Aly 3


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I hope you like itt. If you ever have any ideas, inbox mee and I will trry to popp it inn. (:

"I told you she would be here." A feminine voice said, as the three pairs of eyes stepped forward.

"My name is Alice. Alice Cullen." The voice said. I stared at the three in awe.

"You're really pretty!" I blurted out….Awkward. They laughed.

"Thank you," A velvety voice said, "My name is Edward, and this is my wife, Bella." Edward stuck his hand out, and we shook hands. As soon as our hands touched, I wanted to pull mine away. It was the total opposite of Paul's. While Paul's was hot and comforting, Edwards was freezing cold. After we shook, Edward returned to his spot next to Bella.

"I'm Alyson O'Brian. I just moved here and im totally lost." I said, "I was with Paul, but then he heard a wolf howl and ran away, leaving me here."

"We'll get you home." Bella said.

"Thanks," I said, still wondering why Edward is so cold, why they are all so pale, and why their eyes are red, "Do you guys know where Paul went? He looked like he was going to like, punch something when he heard the howl. Was someone trying to contact him or something?"

"Alice, I agree. We should tell her. She deserves to know that he imprinted on her." Edward said.

Huh? Alice hadn't said a word? Wait. Whoa, did he just say that someone imprinted on me? What does that mean? Is that bad? I heard Edward say something, and I shook my head.

"Sorry, I zoned out. What did you say?" I asked.

He laughed.

"I said, we're vampires. We aren't like Dracula or anything so don't get freaked out. We drink animal blood. Alice, Bella and I aren't the only ones. There are 8 ½ of us in Forks. There's me, Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper. The half is Bella and my own daughter. She was born when Bella was still human, making Nessie half human half vampire." Edward said. I vaguely remember a pretty young girl sitting next to Jake at the bonfire, and I remembered Jacob calling her Nessie.

"That's the one," Edward said. Seeing my puzzle expression, he quickly added, "I can read minds. Bella can shield people, Alice can tell the future, Jasper can read emotions and Nessie can show you her memories."

My jaw dropped.

"That's so cool!" I said, laughing.

"One more thing," Bella said, "You know Jacob right? Big guy, very annoying, thinks he's so funny?" I nodded.

"He's my cousin."

"Well he's a werewolf. The same with Embry, Jared, Quil, Seth and them."

"Is Paul a…" My voice trailed off as Bella nodded.

"They're all werewolves. That howl you heard was probably one of them warning Paul about something. Before I forget, All werewolves imprint on people. When they imprint, it means that you two are meant to be together." Alice said.

"You've actually been imprinted upon." Edward said, " I can smell him on you."

"Who was it?" I asked, kind of nervous.

"Paul," Bella answered for him.

As soon as I heard the named, I became dizzy. I could handle the Cullen's being vampires. I could handle my friends being werewolves. I didn't know if I could handle Paul imprinting on me. I didn't know If I really liked him that way yet. He was so much older than me!

Everything became fuzzy, and the next thing I knew, I had fainted.

When I woke up, I was lying on the couch in my new house with my parents, Billy, the wolf pack, and the Cullen's surrounding me.

"She's awake," Billy called to someone I couldn't see.

"Yay! Everyone move!" I heard a familiar voice say. I laughed and saw my best friend from Massachusetts pushing through the crowd.

Her name is Victoria Del Rosa, and she looks very quiet. Well, looks can be deciving. Victoria is not quiet at all. At 15 years old, she is 4'9. All the energy just builds up inside her, and she lets it out. Victoria and I met in 7th grade math. We we're sitting in math at our groups, and I hadn't stopped talking. She kept sending me annoyed looks, until finally she yelled at me to shut up. We've been best friends ever since.

I smiled and hugged her.

"You always have to make and entrance huh?" She asked, laughing.

"You have no idea," I said, smiling.

We looked around the room, and Victoria's eyes suddenly stopped on someone. Seth. He was staring at her too, taking a wild guess, I assumed he had imprinted on her.

"Yay! Sethy has a crush! Victoria has a crush!" I sand.

Everyone laughed, and I continued looking around the room until I saw Paul. He stepped forward, and sat down next to me.

"The Cullen's told you?" He asked. I nodded. I opened my arms, as if to hug him. When he got close enough, I slapped him across the face. His face got red, and I could feel him tense up, mad.

"That's what you get for leaving me in the woods." I said, standing up, grabbing Victoria and Laura, and pushed people out of the way. I took the girls up to my room so we could talk about everything that had happened.

Stay Amazing 3

_Aly


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Laura went home, so Victoria and I were alone.

"I still can't believe you slapped him!" Victoria laughed.

"Well he deserved it. He left me alone!" I said, starting to laugh. It was 3 am, and Victoria and I were waiting for the cookies we had made to cool.

"Hey look! Paul's outside. Go talk to him." She said, pointing to his front steps. I smiled, grabbed 2 glasses of milk, and a plate of cookies. Paul heard the front door slam, and smiled.

"Hey." We both said at the same time, causing us both to laugh. I was dressed for summer, so the cold air shocked me. Paul noticed me shiver, and gave me his big green hoodie.

"Close you eyes." He whispered. I did and heard something rustling.

"Open," When I did, I saw him holding 12 roses. When he handed them to me, I noticed that one of them was fake, "Only when the last rose die's will I stop loving you." He whispered to me.

I grinned, and hugged him. We talked for a few more minutes, until I heard pot and pans crashing in my house. He walked me to my door and hugged me goodbye.

"Will I see you again tomorrow?" I whispered in his ear.

"Yes," he replied. I smiled, and kissed him on the cheek. He look at me, and raised and eyebrow. I laughed, and skipped inside. After I shit the door, I leaned against it and slid down into a sitting position. Victoria came around the corner, and started laughing at me. She was laughing so hard that tears were falling from her face.

"Tell me everything." She said, wiping a tear away from her eye. So I did.

The next day, we woke up to loud music, videogame gunshots, and Jacob screaming, "Die! Die! All you bizniches die!" Victoria and I got up, brushed our teeth, and stumbled to the stairs. Me in Paul's hoodie and shorts and Victoria in her big 'free weezy' t-shirt and shorts. We were groggy, and we weren't looking where we were going, so we both missed the first step and tumbled down the stairs.

"What the hell?" One of the boys exclaimed, causing all of the boys to turn around.

Jacob started peeing himself laughing. Paul came over, picked me up, and carried me over to where he was sitting. He sat down, and pulled me on his lap.

"What are ya playing?" I asked Jacob. Paul started playing with my fingers, so I kind of zoned out. I heard Jacob snap, and I snapped back to reality. "Wait, what?"

"Black ops." Jacob said.

"What's that?" I asked, giving Victoria a look. Jacob laughed and shook his head. "Well can I play?" I asked. Paul gave me an uncertain look.

"Al, Jacob is the current high scorer. I don't know if you should challenge him."

"Awe, Come on Paulie, I've never played before. I just want to try." I said.

"If you insist." Paul said, kissing my cheek.

I took a controlled, and pretty soon, I was killing him. Later, Jacob started crying. Seth walked in as the first tear fell.

"What happened?" He asked suspiciously.

"I beat him at black ops," I laughed. Seth high-fived me and Paul squeezed me tight. Seth migrated over to where Victoria was and pulled her onto his lap, "But I have a question. Why are you guys in my house?"

"We were going cliff diving, and Paul and Seth wanted you guys to come so they could show off." Embry said. Victoria and I laughed, and Paul and Seth playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"We'd love to come." Victoria said, winking at me. I laughed.

"We have to get ready, we will meet you outside." I said as Victoria and I ran upstairs.

"Which one?" She asked, holding up a lime green bikini and a purple bikini.

"Green." I said, as I decided on my blue one. We both pulled on our jean shorts, and she put on her black hoodie. It had already been 12 minutes, so we grabbed towels, our phones, and flip flops. As we were running out of my room, I yanked my hair up into a ponytail, and grabbed Paul's hoodie.

I was trying to put it on while going down the stairs, so as soon as I got it on, I lost my footing and being falling. At the end, I was preparing myself for impact, when I found myself in a pair of warm, strong arms. Jacob started laughing.

"That's two time in less than an hour! She's just like Bella!" He laughed. Paul carried me to the top of the cliff, and soon the other joined us.

"Paul, you shouldn't let her get to close to the edge. The water is calm today, but very cold." Quil said. I started laughing, and everyone looked at me weirdly.

"I'm from Massachusetts. The water is like, negative 30 degrees everyday. I think I can handle it." I said. Victoria and I took off our clothes, revealing our bathing suits. I stepped to the edge, lost my footing, and began falling into the deep, cold water below me.


	6. Chapter 5

hii guys, so I want to know who you guys picture Alyson and Victoria ass, so inbox me a picture ! And the more reviews I get, thee faster I write.

Chapter 5

What the boys didn't know were, that Victoria and I had been co-captains of the swim team, as well as then basketball, soccer, volleyball, and field hockey team. As I fell, I arched my back, and back dived into the water. When I hit the water, I realized it was actually warmer than I thought it would be. I swam around under water long enough to get them scared. I could hold my breath for at least another minute until I needed to go up.

I heard a splash behind me, turned around, and saw Paul facing the other way. I swam over to him, and wrapped my arms around him. I felt him tense up, and turn around. I smiled, and quickly pecked him on the lips. His eyebrows shot up, and I swam away.

I reached the shore before he did. I was waiting on a big rock when he came to me.

"You look like a mermaid." He said. I smiled.

"You look abulous." I said, trying to be funny.

"That was weak." Paul laughed at me. We heard a scream, and we saw Jacob pushing Victoria into the water, and Victoria pulling him in with her. We started laughing, and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Paul? Tell me 10 things that no one knows about you." I said.

"Why?"

"It will make me feel special, being the only one that knows.

"You already are special, in so many different ways. If you insist, One, I have anger management issues, but when im around you, I can control myself."

"Two, I've only truly loved one person in my life."

"Three, that person is you." I smiled.

"Number 4, I've never actually kissed someone. Above water anyway," He winked, and I smiled at him.

"Number 5, I don't like vampires because a vampire killed my best friend."

"Number 6, my other younger sister died at age 6 because of a brain tumor. She would be your age now." I took his hand, and intertwined our fingers.

"Number 7, I find it so attractive when a girl wears my hoodie, plays black ops, cares about my feelings, and eats in front of me."

"Number 9, the pack is my family. I will stop at nothing to protect them." He said, and paused.

"Number 10, I am about to kiss the girl I have been in love with for 5 years." I smiled as he said that. He tilted my chin up, and pressed his lips to mine. I felt something at that second. It really can't be described in words. It just felt so right.

"Well it's about time!" I heard a voice say behind us.

Paul and I pulled apart, and looked behind us. There was the pack, everyone wet. The worst was Victoria. Her makeup was dripping and she did not look happy.

"We're going back to our house, and your parents want you home in 15 minutes." She winked and they all walked away.

"Its your turn now." Paul said to me. I sighed, and thought for a minute.

"Number 1, I hate cats."

"Number 2, that was my first above water kiss too."

"Number 3, this is the first time I've ever been in love too."

Number 4, I hate my skin, my hair and my body."

"Well, I love your skin, hair and body." Paul said, making me smile.

"Number 5, I almost died when I was 6. my biological parents used to and still want me dead. My dad shot me in the back. If it had been any higher, I would have died. Any lower, and I would have been paralyzed. It was truly a miracle." I moved my hair away from the scar, and Paul ran his finger over it. I flinched when he moved his head towards it, but I relaxed when he pressed his lips against it.

"Six, I was born in Arizona. My parents smuggled me in and out of New Mexico with a bag of weed in my diaper."

"Seven, I have abandonment issues."

"Number 8, I love eating."

"Number 9, I was bullied so much last year."

"And finally, the dreaded 10. I self harmed myself every day last year." I turned my arms around so he could see the scars and burn marks. he took my arms, and kissed every scar one by one. At that point, I felt a sudden urge. Not the kind of urge to go and rip his clothes off, but the kind of urge that made me want to wrap my arms around him, kiss him, and stay like that forever.

"We should get you home." Paul said, breaking the silence.

"Do we have to?" I asked. He smiled, nodded, jumped off the rock, and helped me down. We walked slowly, talking and laughing. By the time we got to my house, it had already been 15 minutes.

"I want to show you something." I whispered as we walked him. I grabbed his hand and we snuck upstairs. I opened the door at the end of the hallway, and led Paul up the stairs. When we entered the room, his eyebrows shot up.

"There's a legend that says if someone makes 1,000 origami cranes, then they get 1 wish," I said, "I have 1 more to go until im done." Paul handed me a piece of paper.

"Make your last one," He whispered. I took the paper, and began. It took me a few minutes, but I finally finished, "Make a wish." I closed my eyes, and wished that Paul would kiss me and love me forever. Before I could open my eyes, I felt Paul's lips on mine. I pulled away for a minute.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into," I muttered, "You imprinted on a broken girl."

"I like a challenge." He said, kissing me again. I moved myself onto his lap, and he tensed up. I wrapped my arms around him, and he relaxed. I bunched the hem of his shirt in my hands, and pulled it off of him.

"Al…" He tried to stop me, but while his mouth was opened, I slipped my tongue in, shutting him up. I felt Paul grab my sweatshirt, so I helped him get it off. There was only my bikini top in-between us now. Paul deepened the kiss, and pushed me down on the couch.

"Get it in!" I heard Victoria say behind us. Seth snickered, and I turned red.

"Use protection!" Seth laughed.

"Alright Dad." I said sarcastically. He winked, and pulled Victoria out of the room. I turned to Paul.

"Where were we?" He whispered. I kissed him.

"There."

Victoria-

Seth and I went into my room, and sat down.

"Do you think he'll get it in?" He asked.

"I don't know, Alyson probably won't let him." I replied. I saw Seth looking at the paint in my room.

"We're repainting later." Seth got up, and took the top off the first 2 cans of paint, the red and the blue. He dipped his fingers in the blue, and smeared them all over my lips. I laughed, and smeared the red all over his. When we stopped laughing, Seth looked me straight in the eyes.

"Do you want to make purple?" He asked, motioning to our lips. I nodded, and we did.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When I woke up the next morning, it was hot, really hot. I had slept with Paul's arms around me. He and I were both wearing shirts, but I had my bathing suit. All Paul had on were his swim trunks. I pulled myself away from him, kissed him on the cheek, and left the room. I showered, feeling gross, and changed into the first outfit I saw, which were my Spongebob footie pajamas. I put my Spongebob slippers on, and thought I looked really cute, so I put my hair up in pigtails. Grabbing my laptop, I jumped down the stairs 2 at a time. When I got to the kitchen counter, I set it up there, and logged onto my facebook.

5 friend requests and 71 notifications. The first 3 were from Seth, Quil, and Jacob, so I accepted. The 4th was from Billy Black…I hesitantly accepted. The last one was from Paul, ACCEPT. I changed my relationship status from single to in a relationship. When I checked my notifications, I realized that today, July 14th, was my birthday. I smiled to myself. 1 year closer to moving out. After I woke up from my daydream, I saw that everyone in the pack that I was friends with had liked that I was going out with Paul…including Paul. Ah, so he was awake.

I shut down my laptop and walked up the stairs, taking them two at a time. When I got to my loft, I saw Paul on the couch, texting someone. I jumped next to him, and smiled.

"Nice outfit," He laughed. I made a face at him, "And Happy birthday," He whispered, kissing my cheek. I smiled.

"Thank you."

"There's a carnival tonight. The pack is having a meeting then we're going. Come with me?" He asked. I had a feeling that he was in a hurry, so I quickly nodded. Paul pulled his pant on, ran out the door, and met up with Seth. They ran into the woods, and I watched until I could not longer see them. I skipped down the stairs, and saw Victoria.

"Carnival?" We both said at the same time. We both nodded.

"What are you going to wear?" She asked me.

"No idea," I smiled, "Wait! How about you pick out my outfit, and I pick out yours!"

"Sounds good, just no pajamas." She said, laughing at my outfit. I stuck my tongue out at her, and skipped into her room. I went directly to her closet, and picked out her favorite black leggings, and a big Harvard sweatshirt. I searched for her favorite boots, but I couldn't find them, so I decided on her second favorites, her black Uggs. I heard her knock, so I ran out of her room, and into mine.

Victoria had picked out my favorite black boots, ripped skinny jeans, a black tank top, and Paul's white sweatshirt that he had left here. Right as I finished getting ready i heard the door bell ring. I sprayed my perfume on my neck and wrists and ran down the stairs. Miraculously, I didn't fall. Paul smiled when he saw me, and I blushed. Me, Paul, Victoria and Seth piled into Paul's jeep and drove to La Push high, where they carnival was being held. As soon as the car stopped, I jumped out.

"Hey look! There's Jacobs bunny!" I said, pointing.

"It's called a rabbit," Seth laughed at me. Paul was his around my shoulders as I stuck my tongue out at Seth.

We met up with the pack, and they all waved or nodded at us. I could hear Seth telling Jake, Sam, Embry and Quil about my little bunny / rabbit mix up. They all started laughing at me, and I turned red again. We were having a good time, when I heard a voice call my name. I turned around and the smile dropped off my face. Victoria looked at the person who called my name, and then looked at me.

"Run!" She told Seth and Paul. We took off towards the Ferris wheel and got on as fast as we could. Paul said something to the guy operating the ride, and we quickly started moving.

"What did you say to him?" I asked.

"I told him to pretend the ride was broken when we got to the top, and to keep it broken until those people we ran from left," Paul explained, "He owed me anyway."

I smiled and when we got to the top, the ride stopped. Seth and Victoria started getting all flirty and kissy, and Paul and I just looked at each other. He kissed me, and the carnivals fireworks began going off. Awkward…wait, it was already night time? The night had flown by. The Ferris wheel began to move and when we got down, the boys were still there.

"I held it as long as I could man," The guy said to Paul. Paul nodded and rushed me away.

The pack continued to hide me for another house. At 10, Paul and I snuck off. I waited at a picnic table while he went to get drinks. I heard my name again and there was no time to run away.

"Brandon. Brian." I said, flatly.

"Hello Alyson, you're looking even more beautiful than the last time I saw you." Brandon said. I rolled my eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"We moved to Forks." Brian said. I sighed a breath of relief, knowing that I wouldn't have to go to school with them. Brandon moved next to me.

"You know, I've missed you." He whispered in my ear.

"Please go away. I have a boyfriend." I whispered.

"Never." He said, smashing his lips into mine. I heard something drop and pushed him away.

"You emo whore!" Paul screamed.

"Paul, this isn't what you think!" I said, wiping Brandon germs away from my mouth. Paul didn't listen to me. He whipped around, and kissed the first girl he saw. When he pulled away, I saw who it was.

"So when a greasy person who I hate kissed me, you go and kiss one of my best friends?" I scream. He had kissed Brandon's sister, Brooke who was my other best friend.

"You make me sick! I hate you!" I said, ripping off his hoodie, even though it was in the 40's and all I had on was a tank top. Brooke, Brian, and Brandon snuck away quietly.

Paul looked confused for a minute, and then got an angry look on his face. By then the pack had come over after hearing all the yelling.

"I should have never imprinted on you." He spat.

"I tried to warn you! I warned you that imprinting on a broken girl would be tough." I said.

"You aren't broken! You're emo!" He said, grabbing my arm. He pulled me over to the pack against my will, and showed them all the scars. They gasped.

"I hate you," I spat at Paul, "I shouldn't have hesitated those nights. I should have jumped in front of that train. I should have swallowed those pulls. Death would be so much better than being with you." I cried, falling to my knees.

I heard Paul growl, then I heard clothes ripping, and then I felt sharp pains on my arms and face. I looked down and saw a deep gash running down my arm and I felt blood running down my face.

"He says 'I did it on your arms so it would blend in'" Quil whispered. Sam growled, phased and shoved Paul into the woods. All of the boys except Jacob followed.

"We have to get you to Carlisle." he whispered, grabbing my good arm and my legs. He picked me up and carried my to his car. Victoria went off with Brooke so it was me and Jake. I tried to open my mouth to talk, but it hurt to much, and blood and tears isn't usually the best combination.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When I woke up, all I could think about was the image of Paul scratching me. The pack, the Cullen's, my parents and Victoria had all come to visit me. I hadn't look in a mirror yet, but I really didn't want to.

"Alyson," I heard Carlisle say, "You can go home now. Jacob will be here in an hour to pick you up." I frowned.

"How long have I been here?" I asked flatly.

"3 weeks." Wow.

"Time flies when you're having fun," I said sarcastically. Carlisle chuckled and left. When I heard the door slam shut, I got up the courage to look in the mirror. The stitches were small…he was good. I ignored the stinging of my arm, and began packing my stuff.

I heard Jacob before I saw him. He was stomping up the stairs, grumbling something about waking up at 6 in the morning. When he got into the room, he stopped talking.

"You look like crap," He said after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"That's exactly what a girl wants to hear." I mumbled sarcastically. Grabbing my stuff I pushed passed him.

"Wahoo! Let's go home!" I said, once again, sarcastically.

Jake had nothing to say for the first five minutes of the ride.

"Do you want to stay at my place until you make up with Paul?" He finally asked. I nodded and it got awkward again.

"School starts tomorrow. We got all of your stuff and don't make plans for after school tomorrow. There are tryouts for all school sports." Jake informed me.

"What are you trying out for?" I asked, making conversation.

"The whole pack does football and Paul, Seth and I do track…what about you?" He asked.

"Victoria and I do soccer, basketball, dance team, and swimming. Victoria does gymnastics and cheering, and I play volleyball, track and softball." I explained.

"You're going to be busy," he told me.

"I know, but we researched and there are never more than 4 things at a time, so we can juggle it." I said

When we got to Jakes house, I put on shorts and a t-shirt.

"Im going for a run," I said to Jake. He nodded, and I left for the beach. An hour into my run, I stopped to take a breath. My watch said it was already 4. I sat down on a rock, and started pondering everything. I heard pounding footsteps, and looked up to see a very attractive boy running towards me. As her got closer, I saw that he was not one of the pack.

"Hey," He said when he reached me, "Im John," I smiled.

"Alyson."

"Ah, so I finally get to meet the famous Alyson." He smirked.

"You've heard about me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Everyone in La Push has. You're the new girl who moved in next to Paul. Jake is your cousin, you're a sophomore, you went out with Paul, something went down, you were away for a few weeks, and now your staying with Jake, probably so you don't have to see Paul," When he saw my expression he laughed. "Word travels fast around here."

"I see. Since you know all of that about me, why don't you tell me something about yourself."

"Im John, im also a sophomore, im on the football, track, and basketball team. My last name is Nayer, so our lockers will probably be near each other."

"Yay! At least I'll know one normal person. I know we just met, but you seem like a nice guy. Im moving back in Friday night and Jacob, Seth, and Victoria planned a surprise party, and well, we all know Seth can't keep a secret. But anyway, you're invited!" I laughed.

"I'll be there," He smiled. There was a silence, but it wasn't awkward. For the first time, I looked John up and down. Shaggy black hair, gray blue eyes, and pale. We had the same eyes. Peculiar.

"This is weird, but aren't people who have Quilette blood tan?" I asked.

"Yeah, but im adopted." He said, embarrassed.

"Me too! So is my friend Victoria!" Crap. No one was supposed to know that.

"What happened to your parents?" he asked, referring to my and Victoria's.

"Victoria's mom died of cancer and her dad killed himself because he refused to live without her. She was five." I explained. "My parents abandoned me when I was 4 months old. They come back a few times. They've tried to sell me to a pimp, they carted me over borders hiding drugs, and they've tried to kill me."

"You're not going to believe this, but my parents did that to me too." John whispered. Both of our eyes widened.

"What were your parent's names?" I asked.

"Angel and Michael." We both whispered.

"Last name?" He demanded.

"O'Donnell." We whispered at the same time.

Uh-Oh.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Haven't done one of these in a while. SORRY. So I don't own Paul or the wolf pack, I wish I did. If I did I would hide them in my closet forever, Love you! Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I go!

Chapter 9

"Birthday?" He asked.

"July 14th."

"Me too."

"What time?"

"12:01 am," I replied, "you?"

"12:02. so you're like, my older brother?" I asked, laughing.

"That's right." he said. I squealed and hugged him.

"Yay! I want you to move in with me and my parents! It'll be so much fun!" I babbled. John started laughing and I turned red.

"We have the same eyes." He said.

"And the same nose, and bone structure, and height…kind of." I added.

"Since im your older brother, we need to set you some ground rules." He said. I rolled my eyes, but listened.

"No boys in the house after 10. Your shorts and skirts need to be finger tip length. I have to approve boys and outfits. If you get below a B-, you're grounded for a week." He said.

"Same goes for you!" I laughed, and he nodded in agreement.

John got a text, and he had to go back to his fosters. We exchanged numbers and he ran away. I sat on the rock and waited for a few more minutes. In the month I had lived on La Push, I had gotten a boyfriend, learned the vampires and werewolves were real, and found my long lost brother. Something deep inside me told me that I was supposed to be here.

I heard Jacob before I saw him. Loud squeaking woke me up from my daydream. I turned around and saw Jacob walking toward me along the beach, tugging a little red wagon.

"I've been looking for you! You said you'd be home by 5 and its 6:30. My dad made me get up and walk all the way over here," He complained.

"Sorry," I laughed, explaining what had just happened earlier.

"Stuff like that happens here," Jacob said. Before I could reply, I heard something crashing through the woods. Jacob stepped in front of me, and we waited.

2 minutes later, Paul emerged. he looked at me, then Jake, then me again.

"Paul." Jake nodded. Paul nodded back.

"H-Hi Paul," I stuttered nervously. Instead of nodding at me or saying hi, he started coldly at me. Jake growled, and I held him back.

"Jake, I believe Paul is giving me the silent treatment. He really doesn't have the right to because im the scarred one," I said, tilting my head slightly so Paul could see, "And Jakey? Could you tell Paul that there's nothing I do better then revenge?" I giggled. (A/N Taylor swift song )

Paul stepped forward angrily. Jacob was faster, so he pushed Paul away.

"Jake, can we have a minute? Alone?" I asked. He nodded, and left, carting his wagon. I sat down on the rock and patted the space next to me. He reluctantly sat down.

"Paul, I didn't kiss him. He's my past and I don't love him. I love you," I whispered.

"It just pissed me off, seeing you with him. I shouldn't have said nor done what I did." He replied, and I smiled.

"Are we okay?" I asked. Paul didn't answer. Instead, his pressed his lips to mine.

"I'll take that as a yes," I said, smiling. "But what you said that night was it true? About the imprinting?" I asked.

"No, I was just mad. I could never regret imprinting on you." He said, smiling.

We sat and talked for another house, talking about school. Paul didn't believe me when I said I got shoved into lockers a lot. It wasn't because people didn't like me; it was just because we were all bored. There was a specific locker people pushed me in, one that I had pimped out myself.

I was in the middle of explaining why I didn't mind when I head a wolf howl.

"Is that an 'intruder alert' howl?" I asked.

"No, more like a 'Paul get Alyson home before she gets sick or you get a broken nose' howl." He laughed, and picked me up. Within a minute he was at our house.

"Wait no, im staying with Jake." I said.

"He'll understand, and trust me, you don't want to. He snores like a jackhammer." I smiled, kissed him goodnight, and skipped inside. My parents were watching a movie, so I decided to ask if John could more in.

"Mommy, daddy, this is weird but I think I found my twin brother," I laughed.

"You found John? We met him earlier and were going to surprise you. He upstairs unpacking." They said.

"Really? YAY! Thank you thank you!" I kissed them both on the cheek and ran upstairs." John!" I exclaimed when I saw him.

"Hey sis," He laughed, "Hey, that sounds good,"

"It does! John, we have a lot to catch up on. First, I'm dating Paul." I said, pausing and waiting for his reaction.

"He's a werewolf, right?" I nodded.

"Okay, about me, I enjoy peanut butter, sports, jolly ranchers, Black Ops, pickles, Paul and school. How about you?" I laughed.

"Well, I love peanut butter, sports, jolly rancher, Black Ops, pickles and school too." He chuckled.

"I guess we really are twins!" I said.

"There's one last thing," John's voice trailed off.

"And that is?"

"Well, im gay." John said, playing with his thumbs. I processed what he said, and screamed.

"I've always wanted a gay best friend! You can help me with my outfits and I can find you a boyfriend and we can look at boy's butts together!" I started jumping up and down, clapping like a retarded seal.

John laughed, and pushed me into the hallway. We said our goodnights and I skipped down the hallway into my room. I threw on my pajamas and brushed my teeth. When I turned off my light, I received a text from Paul.

PrincessPaulieBear3: Goodnight beautiful. I love you.

I giggled, replied that I loved him back, and fell asleep smiling.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Get up!" I heard Victoria and John yell. I attempted to wave them away, but they ignored me and started jumping on my bed.

"Alyson Black!" Victoria yelled, using our adopted name. "If you do not get up right now I will take a picture of you and send it to Paul. Its 6 o'clock and school starts at 7:15."

I jumped up out of bed and sprinted for the shower. 20 minutes later, I stepped out of the shower and picked out my outfit. My blue rhinestone flow-y top with my white jean shorts. I put my white gladiator sandals on and looked at the clock.

6:30. Quickly, I dried and curled my hair, then I skipped downstairs and made myself cereal.

When I was halfway done, Victoria came stomping down. She was wearing my black jean shorts, a black and white floral shirt, and my black ballet flats. Her hair was scrunched and I noticed she had something on that I had forgotten.

"I forgot my makeup!" I said, grabbing my purse. Within 10 minutes my makeup was done. 7:05. As soon as I finished, John came down. He was wearing baggy black jeans with black converse, a white button down, and a black vest.

"John, if you weren't my brother or gay I would be in love with you." I laughed.

"Agreed!" Victoria said. My phone started blaring "Just the Way You Are" by Bruno Mars. That was Paul's ring tone.

PrincessPaulieBear3: Im picked up you, Victoria and John at 7:15. Tell Victoria that I drive Seth too.

I quickly replied and made sure we had everything.

"Perfect." I muttered to myself. With 3 minutes to spare, I brushed my teeth for the 4th time.

"Someone's nervous." John said, leaning on the bathroom door. I hair sprayed my hair again and checked my nails to make sure they didn't chip.

"Why would you say that?" I asked, making sure my legs were smooth, my contacts were in, and that my outfit was perfect.

"Aly, stop. You're gorgeous. Even if you looked like a hobo, Paul would love you. Stop worrying," John said, grabbing my arms, and pulling me into a hug.

"Thanks bro." I smiled.

We heard a car horn beep, and we got all of our stuff together. Walking out, Victoria and I held onto John so we wouldn't fall and scrape our knees.

"Whoa." Both Paul and Seth said when they saw us. We giggled and Victoria pecked Seth on the cheek.

"Hi," I giggled, giving Paul a hug. He smelled like chocolate axe.

"You look gorgeous." He whispered in my ear. I gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"You look pretty snazzy too." I said with a laugh.

"If you love birds are done, I'd like to get to school." John laughed. Paul nodded, and waited for us to buckle up. As soon as we started driving, Seth started giving us information.

"Okay. Victoria and John are in the same homeroom as me. When we get to school, we'll meet up with the pack and talk until the bell rings. Paul and I will take you to the office to get your schedule. We've made sure that you will have a member of the pack in each of your classes. As you know, we as well as Quil sophomores, Paul, Jake, and Embry are juniors, and Sam, Jared, and my sister Leah are seniors." By the time he finished, we were at school.

People stared at the jeep as it passed. They must have heard that Paul and Seth were driving 3 new kids.

"Is it okay to be nervous?" Victoria whispered, staring out the window. Seth nodded, and Victoria directed her attention to him. They stared at each other.

Awkward.

John and I stared at each other, and mimicked what they were doing. Paul laughed, and got out, opening my door for me.

"Hey Paul? Are there any hot gay guys here?" I asked, winking at John.

"A couple I think, but I don't know if they're hot. I'll introduce you." Paul said, putting his arm around me. Seth and Victoria were holding hands, and John walked in the middle.

"I need a boyfriend." John muttered to himself. As we walked by people, we heard them whispered.

"See those people? They're Alyson, John, and Victoria Black."

"I heard Victoria and Seth are going out."

"No ones been able to go out with Paul…what is so special about her?"

"You know, falling in love with you was the second best thing I've done." Paul whispered in my ears. My eyebrows shot up.

"And the first?" I asked suspiciously.

"Finding you." He whispered. I smiled, and kissed him. Right there. On the stairs. In front of everyone.

Disclaimer: I don't own the wolfpack or Cullens or anything else that was mention in the twilight saga. I do own my characters though(:

PLEASE please please please inbox me with any questions/complaints/ideas/ anything!

I want to know what you guys think Alyson, Victoria and John look like so send me pictures!

People who send me pictures get mentioned!

LOVE YOU SO SO MUCH

-Aly


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-

"Alright, break it up," John pulled me away. We saw the rest of the pack and walked over to go talk to them. We mingled and gossiped for a while, and I eavesdropped on Seth and Victoria's conversation.

"Start at 0. Count by 2's, and when you get to -5, I'll stop loving you." Seth said to her.

An 'awe' escaped my lips and everyone looked at me. It was really awkward for a bit. When the bell rang, Paul and Seth took us to the office.

"So you're the famous Alyson Black? The one who skipped freshman year? Didn't you win the science fair al through middle school? And in 8th grade, didn't you get a perfect score on MCAS and win the essay contest?" The principal gushed. I turned red and Victoria snickered.

"And you're Victoria Black. 1st place in the History Academics Bee for 5 years and counting?" Now it was my turn to laugh.

"And lastly, John Black. You've never dipped below an A+ in any class." Paul and Seth looked shocked.

"My name is Principal Amedeo by the way. Here are your schedules."  
He handed us pieces of paper and we compared.

My locker was next to Johns and Victoria was on his other side. I had Quil in my homeroom, 11th grade English with Paul, Math with Victoria, Seth, and John, Science with Jake and then gym with Victoria, John, Seth, Paul and Jake. Then the whole pack had lunch, and then I had Spanish with John.

The first 3 periods flew by. During science, I got a text from Victoria. It was a picture of Mr. Ike, the 11th grade history teacher, pulling up his fly. I started laughing, and Jake looked over my shoulder. Pretty soon, we were during laughing.

"Mr. and Mrs. Black, is there something funny?" Mrs. Clancy, the science teacher asked.

"Im so very sorry, its just…learning about…the elements makes us so happy!" I said, still giggling.

"Im sorry to inform you, but we are not learning about the elements. It disappoints me, hearing that comment from you." She started me down for a minute, and then continued to lecture us about something I already knew. My phone buzzed a text from Paul.

Paulie: I heard everything, lmfao.

Mrs. Clancy dismissed us, and it was time for gym. It really wasn't a good idea to put us all in the same gym class. This was going to be fun.

Jake and I walked together from science, and he showed me when the locker room was. I went inside, got my gym clothes, and changed. I was flirt texting Paul when a pretty girl I'd seen around a few times ran by. I decided to follow her.

"Hey, I saw that you're crying. What wrong?" I asked, sitting next to her. She looked up at me. Her mascara and eyeliner were running like crazy.

"My boyfriend dumped me." She sobbed. "And my friends left me because they didn't like him, so now I have no one."

"That's a negative space ranger, you now have me. Im Alyson and I know my friends will love you." I smiled

"Who are your friends?" She asked, wiping her tears.

"Well, Victoria and John Black are my siblings, and im going out with Paul, Victoria's going out with Seth, Jake is my cousin, and Embry and Quil are my friends too," I said not wanting to go on.

"Y-You're friends with Embry?" She asked. I nodded. "I've been in love with him since 2nd grade." She blushed.

"I'll work some magic between you two!" I said. We began talking, and I few minutes later I had convinced her that she was prettier without makeup.

"Oh, and before I leave so you can change, no guy is worth your tears. And the one that is? He'll never hurt you." I said, getting up and leaving.

5 minutes later, I skipped in to gym, and saw Paul. Sneaking up behind him, I hopped on his back.

"You know its kiss a dork day." I whispered in his ear.

"Seriously?" He laughed.

"Yeah, go check your calendar."

"Wow, you're such a dork." He laughed. A few minutes later, he realized what it meant.

"Exactly." I whispered before he kissed me.

The gym teacher blew her whistle, and we all sat on the bleachers.

"Im Ms. Blanc, and im your gym teacher. We're doing fitness tests today."

She divided everyone into groups. Mine was me, Victoria, Seth, Paul, Jake, John and Danielle, the girl from the locker room.

Seth, Paul and Jakes all did over 20 pull-ups, Danielle got 7, Victoria got 15, and John got 17.

"Im just warning you, im going to get like…a two." I said. In the end, I got 12, which caused me to do a happy dance.

"MIGRATE." Ms. Blanc shouted, and we went to the next text. We had to run a mile, and record our times. The boys went first, with Seth, Jake, and John running together. They all got 6 minutes on the dot. Paul showed off, getting 5 minutes, 38 seconds.

Victoria, Danielle and I were all off the side, gossiping.

"Alyson, I have a question. Why do you like Paul so much?" Danielle asked.

Before I could answer, Victoria put her hand over my mouth.

"Don't even get her started." She smirked.

Ms. Blanc blew her whistle, and we had to line up. The second time she blew it, we started running.

I hung back with Victoria and Danielle for a while, and then when we got near the end, I pulled ahead. When I finished, Ms. Blanc told me my time, and I skipped over to Paul.

"You didn't even break a sweat! What was your time?" Jake asked.

"% minutes 38 seconds," I said, smirking at Paul.

Before he could say anything, Ms. Blanc dismissed us, and we went to the locker rooms.

Lunch consisted of flirting and lunch throwing. After, Paul walked me to Spanish.

"Do you have a test?" He asked.

"No..." I said, wondering if he forgot that it was still the first day.

"A quiz?"

"No…"

"Well can I give you a hug for good luck anyway?" He asked. I giggled, and nodded. We hugged, and then parted ways.

At the beginning of Spanish, we were texting.

Paulie: Brb

Alyson: kk(:

An hour later, he replied.

Paulie: Back

Alyson: What took you so long?

Paulie: Sorry, someone asked me why I loved you.

I smiled, and shut my phone.

When the bell rang, I went to my locker to meet up with Victoria.

She went to cheering tryouts, and I went to track. After that, she went to gymnastics and I went to softball. Then, she watched me do volleyball, and we did dance team, soccer, and basketball together. Swim team tryouts were postponed.

When we were done, we went to the locker room, and speed showered because it was creepy. When we came out, we heard fighting. After following the voices for a few minutes, we found two guys making fun of and attempting to beat up John. Oh hell to the no.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the pack, lah de dah.

i was laying in bed one night and i thought, "hey! maybe i should involve the people reading my story in my story!"

and since i wanna show you what i think these guys look like, i had an ideaa.

if your comfortable enough, i'll use your picture for a character.

i'll put mine somewhere in it. im not an old man. im a reagular teenagedd girl. if no one sends me a picture, i just wont do it haha.

ANYWAY.

read/review/inbox and i'll love you forever


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Ah, ladies, you're just in time to witness this gay-lord get beat up." The first goon said, winking at Victoria. She pretend gagged, but he didn't notice.

"Steroids," I coughed.

"Little Brain," She coughed back.

"Little penis," I coughed. Despite his situation, John started laughing.

"Shut up gay-lord," The second goon said, looking at me, waiting for my reaction.

"I hope you know, that the guy you're making fun of and threatening is my brother. Beating him up wont make me like you. Actually, nothing will make me like you. The same goes with Victoria. We both have boyfriends." I said, getting all up in his face.

"Yeah, they have boyfriends." Seth said as he and Paul came out of what I assume was the locker room.

The bullies looked scared.

"Hey beautiful," Paul pecked me on the lips.

Victoria and Seth kissed for a second, and while the goons were distracted, I held my hand out to John. He pushed forward and stood between me and Victoria.

"Awe shit." The goons said.

I stepped towards them again, and got in their faces.

"You do not ever speak that way to him again. If you ever even look at him funny, I will personally arrange for you both to get beat up." One of the goons pushed me aside, and Paul stepped towards him and punched him.

"Never touch my girl like that," He growled. The goon got up and ran away with his friend.

"Yay!" Victoria and I squealed. We group hugged the boys, and Jake came out of the locker room, joining the hug immediately.

We all piled into Jakes rabbit and Paul's jeep, going home. We changed into our bathing suits and met up at Paul's pool.

When we got there, Paul immediately cannon balled into the water, splashing everyone. When I was waggling my finger at him, he pulled me in, causing me to dunk him. After we al settled down, John suggested we all exchanged our first kiss stories.

John went first, talking about his kiss in 7th grade with a girl named Angelica during a game of spin the bottle.

Seth's was during a game of truth or dare, Jakes was with Bella, Paul's was with me, and Victoria's was at summer camp.

"Mine was with Paul," I blushed.

"Lies!" Victoria blurted. She covered her mouth when I gave her a dirty look.

"What do you mean lies?" Paul asked, looking at Victoria. When she didn't reply he looked at me for an explanation. I bit my lip, glanced around nervously, and nodded at Victoria.

"Tell your story." I whispered, walking away.

"When we were in 7th grade, Aly and I went to camp shine. You see, im a pretty good dancer, and Al is a wicked good singer. One night, everyone except Alyson and Nate, went on a canoe trip. Nate was her singing coach. When we all returned, Alyson and Nate came out of the woods all disheveled, and Alyson was crying. Nate said that the tears were caused by smoke coming from a fire, but I didn't believe him. Alyson blames herself for what happened. She hasn't sung since, and the only man she's trusted has been Mr. Black. Do you guys understand?" She explained.

All the boys looked confused, except Paul, who pieced it all together and gasped.

"You were raped." he said to me. Everyone stared.

"Don't judge me like that," I stuttered, stumbling out the gate and into the woods. I wandered around for a few minutes until I found the beach. I sat down on the rock where Paul and I had our first kiss. Pulling my knees to my chest, I stared out at the ocean.

10 minutes later, I heard a twig snap. Turning around, I saw a big, beautiful wolf, and automatically knew it was Paul.

He climbed up, lied down, and put his paws on my lap. Stoking his head, I whispered, "Please don't judge me."

His eyes looked up at me, as if to say, 'I will never judge you.'

We stayed like that for an hour until John came and said that I had to go home.

As I walked away, I looked back and saw Paul in human form, smiling at me. I smiled to myself and turned around, happy.

* * *

disclaimer: i dotn own anything except the fictional characters that come from my brain.

OHYA TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY.

i think that deserves some reviews/imboxes ? (;


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday came and went. Finally, it was Friday.

Everyone was singing "Friday" by Rebecca black and I was so done.

I wasn't hungry, so I skipped lunch and went straight to the empty auditorium. Finding my iPod, I debated whether I should sing or not. Since Paul and I got together, I've started doing things out of my comfort zone. Taking a risk, I decided to sing.

"Just the way you are," by Bruno Mars came on and I sang along. When I finished, I heard someone clapping. Turning around, I saw Sam. The one wolf I hadn't really talked to a lot.

"S-Sorry, I didn't know you were in here," I stuttered, gathering my stuff.

"No, its fine. I liked hearing you sing. I know Paul would like it too. Alyson, you should sing for him." He said.

"But Sam, What if he thinks im bad?" I asked nervously.

"Alyson, everyone in the world has another persons name engraved on their heart. You and Paul found each other. You're meant for each other. He's in his car. Go get him tiger." He winked. I laughed, hugged him, and skipped out.

When I got to the parking lot, I made my way to his car, and looking in the window, I saw Paul's head in his hands with his shoulders shaking. As I opened the door, his head shot up and he wiped his tears away.

Sliding in, I put my hand on his.

"What's wrong baby?" I whispered, stroking his cheek.

"You know my friend? The one who got killed by a vampire? Today's supposed to be his 18th birthday."

"Im sorry Paulie, do you wanna talk about it?" I asked. He shook his head and hugged him. "Its okay, im here, you can cry now." I whispered. He did cry. We missed 6th, 7th and 8th period, him crying and me comforting. At one point, my shirt was so tear soaked; it started itching, so Paul lent me a baggy sweatshirt.

By the time school was over, we were laying in the backseat of his car, just laying there, kissing and talking.

"Is everyone decent?" Seth asked when he got in to car. Victoria followed him, looking at me, and then Paul, and then Seth.

"Did you two…" Her voice trailed off.

"No," I blushed.

"We're waiting," Paul said, blushing. Seth shrugged and Victoria smirked.

"Are we all hanging out tonight?" Victoria asked. Paul and Seth exchanged a look.

"We have…family things," they both said. Victoria looked at my, but we both shrugged it off. Paul got up to move into the driver's seat, and he wiggled his butt in my face.

Get your butt out of my face!" I giggled, smacking it.

"Get your face out of my butt!" He smiled, turning around to kiss me.

10 minutes later, we were all home. Victoria and I were looking out my window and we saw Seth and Paul bring two girls into Paul's room. As Seth shut the shades, Victoria and I looked at each other.

"They're cheating?" We screamed at each other. When Victoria and I learn something bad, we get the instinct to run away. So we did. Our bags were packed, and we were on our way to Kansas, which is the last place they'd look. Victoria drove, considering she looked older.

We texted Seth and Paul, telling them that we know what they did and that we were leaving.

We stopped at the Cullen's, asking them to cover for us. We gave them our phones so we wouldn't be tempted, and soon we were on our way.

While stopping to get gas, I called the Mile Hotel and set up jobs for myself and Victoria. I would be a maid, and she would be a waitress.

3 ½ hours, 10 cans of diet coke and 1 small pizza later, we were there. After we settled into our room, I called the Cullen's.

"Hello?" A frantic voice said. After waiting a minute, I realized that it was Paul. "Alyson? Is that you? Where are you?" He begged. Scared, I hung up.

After a few of my deep breathing exercises, I calmed down. Looking at Victoria, I smirked.

"Revenge is sweet,' we laughed.

* * *

disclaimer: i dont own anybody but the people i madeee up.

thats 3 chapter in one day! im on a roll(:you knoow the deal. I get reviews and you guys get chapters.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

After we changed into our uniforms, me in my maid uniform and Victoria in her waitress uniform, we went to work. The first room I had to clean was under the name of P & S Wolfe. Peculiar. I carted my stuff upstairs and knocked on the door.

"Maid Service," I said, bored.

"Come in," A muffled voice called. I opened the door, stepped in, and gasped. the room looked like a tornado had just blown through, even though they had just checked in.

"Sorry it's messy. My friend and I are looking for our girlfriends and we haven't had time to clean up." Oh my gosh, I knew that voice.

"What happened to your girlfriends?" I asked, changing my voice.

"Well, Alyson and Victoria, those are their names, thought we were cheating, but we were really just with my cousins. There's a picture of Alyson on the desk if you want to see her." Paul said from the other room. So he didn't know it was me.

"Oh ok." I said, picking up the picture. It was me on my first day. On the back, it said the date that Paul and I started going out, July 12th at 3 pm. I heard footsteps come in the room.

"She's gorgeous isn't she?" He said.

I turned around and flung myself into his arms.

"Im so sorry. I'll never leave again. I love you so much," I whispered into his chest.

"I knew I'd find you. It's ok. I love you too," He whispered, kissing the top of my head.

A few minutes later, Seth and Victoria came in, smiling and hugging.

We were all having fun when tragety struck.

"Paul! We're out of ice!" Seth whined. Paul groaned and got the bucket. When he left the room, I decided to follow him. I skipped down the hallway to the ice machine. When I turned the corner, I saw Paul and some girl kissing.

I swear I heard my heart break. Paul must have heard it too, because he pulled away.

"Alyson, it's not my fault, she kissed me!" He protested.

"Stay away from me." I choked back tears, "I never want to see you again."

I ran away, went into the room and locked the door. I sat with my head in my hands, and Victoria came over.

"What am I going to do Tori? Everywhere I go, something bad happens," I sobbed.

"Alyson, our life is like a never ending movie. There are laughs, tears, love, drama, mistakes, and hardships. But can we change rolls? No. Can we fast forward? Nope. Sometimes you have to dance in the rain, and ignore the pain." She explained.

"Thank you." I whispered. Victoria called Jake, and he said he was on his way.

3 hours later, when he got here, Victoria hurried me out.

"Jake, please stay in the car." I whispered.

"No. He broke your heart. I'm breaking his face." he said angrily.

Stalking up to Paul, I rolled the window up, not wanting to hear anything. 10 minutes later, I looked up to see Paul holding his nose with blood rushing out, and Jake walking back.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"I warned you about him." Jake said.

"I know. I can't believe I was so stupid." I cried.

disclaimer: I own my characters, but not the twilight characters.

I'm getting the feeling that my readers hate me! );

I know you're there!

don't make me come after you.

anyway, sorry its short and overdue. I have a lot on my plate.

ALSO. I'm starting a new story tonight. It's an allstar weekend fanfiction.

Read it please(:

iloveyou.


End file.
